


Playing Piano

by wowbright



Series: Klaine Advent 2013 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Challenge 2013, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For today’s Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge prompt: “key”; future!fic; 197 words.</p><p>Originally on <a href="http://wowbright.tumblr.com/post/69738678590/fic-playing-piano-drabble-klaine-pg-13">tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Piano

Of all the Halloween costumes Kurt has created, the piano is his favorite by far.

He made it from two bodysuits: one black and one white, cutting out the front left side of the black suit from mid-calf to nipple and replacing it with fabric from the white one. Then, with a fabric pen and a steady hand, he drew the outlines of 88 keys onto the white fabric. He filled in the ebonies with fabric paint and added the slightest dusting of black glitter to give them the shimmer of polished wood.

He wears the bodysuit around the loft sometimes when he’s short on clean pajamas and he doesn’t feel like making the walk down to the laundromat – or simply because he feels like it. When he stretches out on the couch to read, Blaine likes to kneel on the floor next to him and play selections from Queen’s Greatest Hits on Kurt’s left thigh and ribcage.

It tickles a little, but mostly it feels good. By the time Blaine comes to the final notes of “Crazy Little Thing Called Love,” the bodysuit is usually off and Blaine’s fingers are moving over Kurt’s bare skin.


End file.
